


Simple

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [41]
Category: Glee
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, 3dwc, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a series of one-word prompts. The title was the prompt!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a series of one-word prompts. The title was the prompt!

Tina’s never been much of a traditionalist. Mike knows this — has known it for all the years they’ve been together.

So when she turns to him on their couch (it’s their weekly movie night) and whispers “Marry me?” into his ear he barely even blinks.

“Yes.”

There are no rings, there is no ceremony — just them, and a promise.


End file.
